worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MC 80A Star Cruiser
BACKGROUND The MC80a Star Cruiser was a general classification for a group of early MC80 Mon Calamari Star Cruisers converted from luxury starships into warships. Built initially as massive pleasure craft by Mon Calamari shipyards, the MC80a Star Cruisers received a series of crucial upgrades to allow them to operate against Imperial warships. The addition of the Mon Calamari provided the Rebel Alliance with their first consistent source of large, powerful capital warships. Rounded and organic in appearance, most MC80a cruisers were oblong cigar-shaped vessels. The surface of the cruisers were dotted in pods and bulges that contained sensor arrays, weapons batteries, and deflector shield generators. Their thrusters were arranged with several on the ventral side close to the bow and several on the dorsal side close to the stern. The MC80a Star Cruiser's role as the center of most Rebel Alliance fleet formations often pitted it against larger, more powerful Imperial-class Star Destroyers. While unable to match the Star Destroyers in weaponry, the MC80a cruisers were equipped with triple layered shields, redundant back-up shielding, and double redundancy critical systems. These features, combined with structural improvements, allowed an MC80a to absorb large amounts of damage while other fleet elements either fled or engaged enemy vessels, but required extensive pre- and post-battle maintenance. Background obtained from wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MC80a_Star_Cruiser) Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Battlecruiser Class: MC80a Manufacturer: Mon Calamari Shipyards Crew: 5,156 (minimum needed is 1230) Gunners: 246 Troops: 1,200 Pilots: 100 Passengers: Can in emergencies evacuate 30,000 beings Cargo: 20,000 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 300,000 (1B) Bridge - 25,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array - 6,000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array - 2,000 (3) Hangers (3) - 18,000 (4) Main Engines (6) - 30,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (6) - 10,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 400 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 350 ea Large Airlocks (4) - 2,000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 300 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 50 Turbolaser Cannon Turrets (48) - 600 ea Ion Cannon Turrets (20) - 500 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (6) - 750 ea (5) Shields - 50,000 side (300,000 total) (Special note) Armour - stops up to an including the equivalent of standard 90mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given to the main engineering section with the following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the main sensors will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hanger bays will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. Under normal circumstances the ship can launch upto 4 fighters 1 shuttle/transport per melee per hanger bay. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 300 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered Special Note on Shields - There is a pool of up to 300 000 mdc available as "back-up" shields for when the main shields are getting depleted. Once a shield any arc is depleted below 25 000 a successful weapon systems skill roll will allow to bring the shields back up to full using points from this pool. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), Class 8 Back Up Hyperdrive (50 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 12-1300m Height: 209-224m Width: 600-650m Weight: Millions of tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Cannon Turrets (48, 12 forward, 12 right, 12 left, 12 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 30 000km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon Turrets (20, 8 forward, 4 right, 4 left, 4 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE : 20 000 km DAMAGE: 4d4x100 against shields and roll on ion damage table if hull is hit. Apply results to the local area of where he ship is hit. RATE OF FIRE: 4 Per Melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 To strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (6, 4 forward, 1 right, 1 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 6 000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 30km DAMAGE: Target is held and can be pulled towards the ship unless lock is broken. If the target is larger/more massve than the cruiser then the cruiser is pulled towards the target. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 To strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 120,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT (Rebel Alliance/New Republic): Fighters - 72 X/A/Y/B-Wing Fighters Transports - 7 Shuttles or Light Freighters Vehicles - Several Light Ground vehicles (like speeder bikes and small land speeders) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG (All Versions) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and vessels (1996)